


ART for: Wanted MRBB #561

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [73]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Bucky felt his vibranium hand curl into a fist. Natalia was in front of him before he could blink, her hand covering his metal wrist. She stepped closer, and then her palm was pressed against his cheek, her skin warm against his. The tension drained from his body, and he relaxed into her touch.“I get it,” she said, thumb brushing close to the corner of his mouth. “They’re trying to hurt you. You want to hurt them back.”He nodded, suddenly incapable of speech. It was as if she’d short-circuited his brain. All he could think about was her hand on his face; as close as she was, all he wanted was for her to move closer.~Despite the bounties on their heads, Bucky and Natalia do some covert ops work under the table.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Cassandra's Art For: [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/394996
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	ART for: Wanted MRBB #561

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my collaboration for the Marvel Reverse Big Bang. Thanks so much to TheSopherfly for the wonderful story. The story can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456703)!

* * *

**Here's the banner for the story:**


End file.
